The Real King Of Legend
by wonderboy24
Summary: King Brady vs Queen Mariya
1. Prologue

Prologue

Brady has been fighting ever since he left kinkow, after getting training by a man who was considered the greatest martial arts trainer in the world.. Master Minga.

He had trained for 3 days in this place called the Time Of Need Place. 3 days in this place is the equivalent too 3 years in the outside world the only difference is that you do not age in the time that you are in the Place. You age in regular time of the real world.

Afterwards he met two really good friends who would later become big allies in fighting crime across Chicago and New York.. Their names were Enson and Brittney.

Together they had fought off many foes in a year and a halfs time and had become known as the Wonder Kids seen as heroes too the world but little did Kinkow know that their leader was the true King of legend of Kinkow.

One day Brady got a visit from his sister who had been the first born of his parents but kept a secret from Kinkow until she came back too destroy the King of Legend and rule the original Kinkow.. a planet where the Kinkow people where originally from millennial ago.

She is too strong for Brady as she takes him prisoner and too the original home of Kinkow far from earth and where the only Kinkow Brady knows is at.. this is where we start our story...

 **This story will have a sequel for sure so when this story is over with look for the sequel too come out shortly.. thank you I am kinda new at this too so try too go easy**

 **PS I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHT TOO PAIR OF KINGS IN ANYWAY JUST WRITING THIS STORY FOR FUN THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE HOPE YOU ENJOY**


	2. One

"This is weird" Brady thought after losing a battle with his sister and waking up in a prison somewhere he had no idea off. He had originally prepared for being captured as all though he had become powerful he was still sometimes naive. He had these transport beams he could fire from his ninja belt Master Minga had gave him.

"I am going to find her and kill her!" Brady thought as he transported away too a remote city in this weird place he was at. The beams worked as transportation out of somewhere the beams felt unsafe and too somewhere the beams felt more secure. Brady got up because he took a rough fall from his landing spot and spotted a girl with blone hair and two swords he had seen before but walked up too her to ask her a question. When he was about too talk she turned around and was they both where shocked too see who each other was. She quickly grabbed him and shoved him inside a bathroom.

"SABRINA!?" Brady screamed "I thought you were locked up how did you get out of our prison?!" Sabrina explained "It was quite simple until i got transported too this weird island and made head guard of the fight force here" she then explained too Brady how they where in another planet and how this was where his sister was saying they where going too attack the Kinkow on earth and bring the people prisoners too serve too her. "But how could you do that" Brady asked Sabrina " I had no choice Genius but why are you here? Did they kidnap your brother too?" Then Brady explained how he was not king anymore because he ran away.

"Well looks like that your lil crush screwed you over" Sabrina said in a smart remark. "I ran because I choose too I do love her but love is not what made me leave!" Brady shouted as they both sneaked out the bathroom and went too Sabrinas tent.

It was big and full of weapons and awards shinny gold awards Brady had never seen on the Kinkow of earth. "Awh look at you you even got the people too give you free awards" Brady mocked

"No you idiot I earned these by fighting monsters and staying on queen Mariya's good side!" Sabrina then continued "If you are so good of a fighter then lets have a private sparing match."

Sabrina attacked first sending a flying kick as Brady easily caught her in the air and slung her towards her awards. "My trophies you idiot!" Sabrina said enraged "Well you attacked me what did you expect?" Sabrina then admitted too Brady that he had gotten far stronger as in that scuffle she could tell Brady was still holding back so much.

Brady told her that he was planning on killing his sister or "Queen Mariya" as the people knew her. "You can't do this alone.. You may have gotten stronger but her army is still too big, you need a team of people that are heavy hitters like me and you!" Sabrina stated "Of course we will assemble a team and attack too kill!" Brady shouted excited. Brady had just remembered how his friend Jared or as the wonder kids knew him as "Little Goliath" had given him a transportation device too transport him too wherever Brady was too repay a debt of Brady helping him takes down a demon.

"Sabrina hold on too your boots.. or whatever those are you are wearing we are calling in the big guns from earth a trust worthy warrior with the strength of Goliath but half the size." Brady bragged "That is still pretty big genius is he an idiot like you are?" Brady responded "No he is very smart one if the smartest people I know he has it all going for him really, but of course like my sweet Makayla there is no one as smart as her." Sabrina was stunned as she had thought then that maybe the way Brady is still in love with only Makayla there was true love that existed and that she could one day find it since she got long over being obsessed with revenge over Makayla in her time of being in the earth Kinkows prison. "You truly would be a worthy king now and I feel Makayla would be very happy with how you have managed too grow up alittle and become so powerful." She stated as it left Brady shocked but happy thinking that his comeback too earths Kinkow is a possibility. Then he flashed back too reality and realized that they had too take care of Mariya.

"Thank you I truly appreciate that but we have too focus." Brady stated "I am going too call my friend now." Brady then pressed on the transportation device that summoned Jared then he appears instantly dark hair about 34 feet purple eyes and a very tan complexion " Almost like a monster." Sabrina thought "Ahh Brady it's you I'm guessing I'm here to repay our debt.. where is the fight my friend I'll ride with you any day!" Jared stated "Perfect now we will need one more person who has preferably experience in fire arms and cunning do you know anyone blondey?" Brady asked sarcastically

"As the matter of fact I do.. he looks very familiar too your brother King Boomer and has become one of the most skilled weapons specialist in less then a year.. Once a leader of the pirates.. Lucas!" Sabrina shouted eagerly memories of Makayla started flashing through Brady's Brain. The ex boyfriend she had first liked and the guy who tried too kill him and his brother. He was in shock as he could not believe what he was hearing. "Wha..WHAT!.. Lucas?!?!"

 **Thank you i will try too update every week on this story its a project im working on with hopefully more then just one sequel.. and again I do not own the copyrights too pair of kings I am just doing this for fun**


	3. Chapter 2

Brady could not believe what Sabrina had suggested and at the same time was confused on how Lucas got here.. "How did Lucas and you get here and are there more people from our original Kinkow here?!" Brady asked

Sabrina smirked "I think there is.. Queen Mariya can transport too the Kinkow on earth at anytime she wants so she has picked up random people, including me too come work for here forcefully." Sabrina explained but then something occured too Brady.. "If she can truly do that then why did she not ever go after my brothers Boomer or Boz? She could have took them out easily if she wanted too why not attack then?" Sabrina then stated "Because she wants the King of legend too go down first which apparently is you.." Sabrina said sarcastically "She wants everyone too see how truly powerful she is so she will torture you and kill you infront of everyone that is her goal."

Then Sabrina stated "I didn't know you had another brother?" Brady then explained how he didn't know either until Master Minga told him.

 _"3 Months ago"_

 _"Why are we at your old kingdom again Brady?" Enson asked annoyed "Enson shutup my brothers are fighting him I think they can win this" as Brady and his two mission partners the marvelous wonder kids Brittney and Enson stared down at the final showdown between King Boomer and Boz and Kaita the Bat rider_

 _"Brady.. why don't you just go down there and take him out.. this dude is a goof ball you wouldn't even break a swe.." Brady Interrupted "Because my brother must find a way too do this they can do this I left I am no longer a king of Kinkow so they shouldn't rely on me too be there!" Brittney then said "Is that the girl you're always obsessing over? Makayla makahouse was it?" Brittney asked_

 _"Makayla Makoola!" Brady said angerily "Just watch they will find a way" then the fight was over the dark side disappeared and Brady winked at both of them and said simply "I told you so" as he thought too himself "Great job Boom you will be a great king and so will Boz!" And as Boomer and Rebecca were hugging he glanced one more time at the love of his life he could feel a tear about too come out as he quickly closed his eye and told his fellow wonderkids that it was time too go home._

"Oh wow" Sabrina stated "So you watched them take out Kaita hiding too make sure that they didn't need any help huh? You are not as idiotic as I thought!" Sabrina said playfully then Brady gave her a playful shove and simply said "Shutup, look fine we will get Lucas but he better not try too kill me because I will knock him out!" Sabrina then stated "I have never actually met him just seen him in person but I do know he has become especially good at making weapons and is a good sword fighter as well.." Sabrina stated

Then Brady and Sabrina both snuck around the planet of Kinkow the original Kinkow. It was pretty desterted and not much too go around as most people seemed in slavery being as that Mariya was the queen of this place of course they would feel this way. "He is here with the other guards if you want I ca.." Sabrina was about too finish but then Brady interrupted "I can easily take him out and bring him with us with my new technique." Brady then took out a ninja star out of his pocket and slung it right at Lucas neck which knocked him out. The other guards looked around but Brady made quick work of them and him and Sabrina took Lucas too Sabrina's tent where Goliath had sat waiting taking a shrinking pill that aloud him too appear similar too a human. "So did you get tiny man?" The big oof asked "Of course.. you know me Goliath I am a very powerful dude.. right Sabrina?" Sabrina then rolled her eyes.

It took a while for Lucas too wake up but when he did Brady and Sabrina were standing right in front of him and Brady then asked him too join forces with him and Sabrina. Lucas stated "Who do you think you are little king you are weak and your guards or Mikayla aren't here now.." as he swung a mean right hook and hit Brady straight in the face, the thing was Brady didn't even move or flinch he just laughed after the contact and out of no where delivered a mean right hook too the stomach which made Lucas start bleeding out of his mouth.

"Trust me Lucas.. its been a long day you don't wanna mess with me, are you in or not?" Then Sabrina Interrupted "I know what queen Mariya did too your sea people.. she killed them and left you alive so that she could make you develop weapons, here is your chance too get her back!" Lucas finally agreed and said "With as strong as your Majesty has gotten over here we may have a chance.. but look I am doing this too avenge my friends.. nothing more!" Brady then smilled and said "Fine with me"

Back on the Kinkow of earth the elders were keeping track on this magical globe that showed them what they needed too see. One of the elders stated "Maybe we should send back up.. call King Boz and King Boomer?" Then Timmothy, the head elder said "Those goofballs will only get in way.. we let king of legend figure this out keep everyone else in the dark about this.."

Brady Lucas and Sabrina started recruting heavily for people who would help stand up against queen Mariya and about 90 percent of planet Kinkow wanted her dead so they joined there cause setting up private meeting for about a month and King Brady as they called him being their leader. In the hut they were meeting at they stumbled across a huge big man tan and muscular who was almost identical too Mason back on earth Kinkow

"Woah you look just like Mason!" Brady exclaimed as he was happy too have someone like that on the revolution force they had acquired. "You mean Mason Makoola?!?!" The big man stated "That is my brother how is he and his daughter doing Mikayla?!?" The man asked in excitement then Brady was shook.. he had never known about mason having a brother and it kind of shocked him too find out this way. "The..The..They are doing just fine!" Sabrina exclaimed giving Brady a look too compose himself. Then came a girl who had Brown hair and brown eyes skinny and looked amazing almost identical too Mikayla. Brady and Lucas looked at each other as they could both see the resemblance and how pretty she was.

"Oh yeah my name is Manson Makoola and this is my daughter Madison Makoola we are relatives of Mason and Mikayla Makoola!" Manson stated "Nice too meet you your majesty as Madison put her hand out for a handshake, Brady then pulled her in and gave her a big hug and held her in which Madison returned the hug kind of surprised as everyone was. "I have missed you so much.. You have no idea I am sorry for everything!" Brady said as he almost began too tear up. "Huh missed me what are you talking about?" Madison said still kind of surprised. As she said that Brady snapped out of it and pulled her away gently and smilled and simply stated "I am so sorry.. you look just like her." Then Lucas and Sabrina gave each other a look of shock and looked at Brady walking away. A tear ran down Brady's shoulder as he never thought after all this time his feeling had not decreased for Mikayla, they had grown exponentially.

 **Again sorry for the wait but stay tuned this is my first story and I will be writing another one maybe two stories so for them too make sense you must read this one.. thank you and I do not own pair of kings or the copyrights simply just doing this for fun :-)**


End file.
